


Confession

by veriluvs



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Dom/sub, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriluvs/pseuds/veriluvs
Summary: Fear surges through him as he realizes what just happened. He kissed Dongmin. He kissed his friend. He kissed his friend who has a boyfriend. He kissed Bin’s boyfriend. His breath quickens.“That was hot.” he hears Bin mumble.he stops breathing.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> really fast before you even think of reading!! this is really just a huge rambley mess that has not been proof read whatsoever nor is it meant to be a genuine or professional story... this is just an idea for a story i've had rolling around in my head for ages! i finally got sick of just waiting around and decided to post what i have in hopes of getting feedback and to see if it's a good idea to work on or to just scrap it. please bare with me lol

Dongmin and Bin started dating their sophomore year of high school, having been best friends since like the 7th grade. They met Sanha the summer before their senior year, (summer before Sanha’s junior year). Dongmin was taking piano lessons in the community center that Sanha was volunteering at (he taught guitar to little kids for free) so they came across each other there. Bin and Sanha were also in the same summer art program, (Sanha actually really enjoying art, especially painting, Bin only really wanting something to do during the summer) they both took a liking to him and would invite him to join them on lunch dates and shit and the friendship just bloomed from there. They immediately became each other’s People™️ and were together all the time. They were inseparable. Summers were the best. They’d have sleepovers almost every day and go on random poorly planned road trips. Sanha admired and looked up to them. Eternally grateful to have found such great people. 

Sleepovers entailed horror movie marathons even though Dongmin was the only one who actually enjoyed the genre, and fighting over whether they would be watching Iron Man or Doraemon or the latest drama or anime between Sanha and Bin. Popcorn and 5 different bags of chips were never missing and occasionally a sneaky can of beer here and there. More often than not they’d all usually end up falling asleep together right there on the couch or living room floor. 

Road trips were almost always spontaneous and never genuinely planned out. Sanha once conversationally let it slip that one of his favorite underground bands was going to be playing at a venue like 12 hours away and Dongmin then and there decided they would be going. Bin, of course, is always in charge of the aux cord, never mess with this man’s music. 

The summer after Bin and Dongmin graduated, Sanha came out to them. It was during a fireworks show, sat at the roof of Bin’s car that he confessed he was asexual. They both took the teary-eyed boy into their arms and peppered kisses all over his head, assuring him that it was ok. He was ok. He was perfect :) They became impossibly closer that night. 

Another school year passes, another summer passes, and then Sanha enters his first year of college. Dongbin are now in their second year, living together in a shared apartment. Sanha spends most of his time hanging around their place, whining about assignments and begging for cuddles. They try to be helpful and help him with homework but sometimes it’s Sanha that ends up helping Bin with his… the kid is a mathematical genius. Their fridge is always stocked with banana and strawberry milk. They’re even impossibly closer by now, don’t ask me how, after spending so many years attached at each other’s hip. 

One night, they’re all sat in the living room, watching whatever random drama Bin had chosen. Sanha had grumbled about wanting to watch this new anime he had found, but Dongmin promised they would the next time. Either way, Bin was already dead asleep, cuddled up to the armrest, snoring quietly. Dongmin was sat on his legs, Sanha leaned against his shoulder.  
(i still don’t know the details of how I'm gonna get to this point but they somehow get to kissing as they’re sat there on the couch,,ok?)

Dongmin takes Sanha’s face and leans in slowly, breath tickling Sanha’s cheek. He captures their lips together and Sanha makes a squeak of surprise and Dongmin chuckles. Sanha likes it. He likes it, and he’s scared. He pulls away halfheartedly, pushing against Dongmin’s chest. 

Fear surges through him as he realizes what just happened. He kissed Dongmin. He kissed his friend. He kissed his friend who has a boyfriend. He kissed Bin’s boyfriend. His breath quickens. 

“That was hot.” he hears Bin mumble.

he stops breathing. 

Bin laughs at Sanha’s shocked and confused look on his face, rubbing at his eye slightly, shaking off the still present sleepiness. Dongmin leans back to caress Bin’s hair and Bin hums happily. He soon frowns though, as he sees the tears forming in Sanha’s eyes, breathing becoming quicker. He quickly sits up, trying to gather Sanha up before he inevitably started running. (He tends to do that when having panic attacks..) 

...

//

Dongmin and Bin have a sort of dom/sub relationship.. Dongmin is the dom and Bin is the sub. They have a nsfw twitter account together that’s kind of popular. They post little pics and short videos of each other and give advice or answer questions to anyone who has them. Sanha, being asexual, obviously wants nothing to do with any of that.. BUT! He does really enjoy partaking in the aftercare and cuddling the shit out of Binnie after scenes. 

I feel like Dongbin would be super upfront about it like no secrets whatsoever like Sanha wouldn’t find out from like walking in on them or anything,, they would just tell him about it, you know?? 

...

**Author's Note:**

> so thats it...
> 
> I'm thinking that maybe I can just leave this up and turn it into a series where you anyone can request little one-shots or ficlets of this au,
> 
> I can write about when they first met, how dongbin became a couple, sanha coming out to them, etc etc and anything that's requested! let me know if you like this..


End file.
